


Sommerregen

by Moonmoth



Category: Bundesliga RPF, Football RPF
Genre: Borussia Dortmund, Bundesliga, Du-Perpektive, F/M, PWP, Reader-Insert
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3837841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonmoth/pseuds/Moonmoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neven und du, im Park, im Regen. Schamloser Smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sommerregen

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Summer Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3974770) by [Moonmoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonmoth/pseuds/Moonmoth)



Bis eben war die Wiese im Park noch voller Menschen, die die Sonne genossen. Dann brach der Regen los, und jedermann packte schnell seine Sachen zusammen und floh. Du hast eure Decke zusammengerafft und wolltest ihnen hinterher eilen, aber er hat deine Hand festgehalten und dich unter eine Buche mit ausladenden Ästen und dichtem Laub gezogen. Schweigend standet ihr nebeneinander und habt dem Rauschen des Regens gelauscht.

Jetzt wird es langsam leiser. Er schaut dich an, mit diesem verheißungsvollen Lächeln, und legt seine große Hand auf deine Wange, streicht mit dem Daumen über deine Unterlippe. Sein Gesicht ist ganz nah, und einen Moment lang denkst du, dass es unfair ist, dass ein Mann so schöne Wimpern hat. Er beugt sich hinunter und leckt ein paar Tropfen von deinem Schlüsselbein. Du bekommst sofort eine Gänsehaut. Er sieht es und lacht, dann zieht er dich zurück auf die nun menschenleere Wiese. Der Regen, der jetzt noch fällt, ist fein und warm.

Er führt dich hinter einen Rhododendronbusch und breitet eure Decke wieder aus. Als du dich darauf niederlässt, fühlst du, dass sie leicht feucht ist, aber sie ist besser als das nasse Gras. Er drückt dich nach hinten und ist sofort über dir, schaut dich an mit diesem konzentrierten Blick.

Der Regen ist sanft aber immer noch stark genug, dass die Vögel weiterhin schweigen. Es ist so still, dass es sich anfühlt, als wärt ihr die einzigen Menschen auf der Welt, nur gelegentlich hört man Tropfen auf Blätter klatschen.

Neven lässt sich vorsichtig auf dich sinken, gerade genug, dass du ihn richtig spürst. Seine hellen Augen wirken grünlich heute, mit einem vielversprechenden Leuchten darin. Er streicht sich die Haare hinter die Ohren, aber es hilft wenig: Als er sich zu dir hinunter beugt und seine Lippen auf deine legt, spürst du die feuchten Spitzen im Gesicht und auf dem Hals.

Du schiebst deine Hände in seine Haare und versuchst sie etwas zu halten. Seine Lippen verziehen sich zu einem Grinsen, dann küsst er dich wieder, lässt seine Zunge über deine Unterlippe gleiten, schließlich in deinen Mund. Du hast so ein sehnsüchtiges Ziehen im Bauch, dass du kaum atmen kannst, hebst dich ihm entgegen, willst noch mehr von ihm spüren. Er schlingt einen Arm um deine Taille und drückt dich an sich. Dann lässt er sich ein Stück zur Seite gleiten, legt sich halb auf, halb neben dich und schiebt ein Bein zwischen deine. Er reibt sich an dir, streift mit der Nase über deinen Hals und deine Schulter und brummt dabei leise. Du kannst deutlich fühlen, dass er bereits hart ist.

Er schiebt den Träger deines Tops zur Seite und leckt über deine Schulter, sammelt die Tropfen ein. „Feucht bist du ja offensichtlich schon“, murmelt er mit einem frechen Grinsen.

„Sehr witzig. Denk ja nicht, dass du irgendwelche Abkürzungen nehmen kannst.“

„Würde mir im Traum nicht einfallen. Ich will hören, wie du meinen Namen stöhnst.“

Seine Finger streifen über das Stück Haut, das über dem Bund deiner Shorts sichtbar ist, dann schieben sie sich unter dein Top. Die unerwartete Wärme seiner Hand auf deiner klammen Haut jagt dir einen Schauer über den Körper. Er lacht und pustet dabei warme Luft auf deine Schulter. Es gefällt ihm, wenn seine Wirkung auf dich so offensichtlich ist.

Er schiebt seine Hand höher, bis unter deinen BH, und streicht an der Unterseite deiner Brust entlang. Die Berührung ist dir schon fast zu zart, du legst über dem Stoff deine Hand auf seine und schiebst sie weiter nach oben. Er versteht das Signal und schließt seine große Hand um deine Brust während seine Zunge wieder in deinen Mund stößt. Er küsst dich, bis du kaum noch genug Luft bekommst.

Deine Hand gleitet über seinen Rücken, aber da ist so viel Stoff. Frustriert zerrst du daran, bis er sich erbarmt und sich aufsetzt, um sich das Shirt abzustreifen. Er greift deine Hände, um dich ebenfalls nach oben zu ziehen, zieht dir dein Top aus und öffnet deinen BH, schiebt die Träger deine Arme hinunter. Unwillkürlich schaust du dich um.

Er legt seine Finger unter dein Kinn und dreht dein Gesicht zurück zu sich. „Ist doch egal, ob uns jemand sieht.“ Er küsst dich wieder, bis außer ihm kein Gedanke mehr in deinem Kopf Platz hat.

Er drückt dich zurück auf die Decke und legt sich neben dich, rutscht ein Stück tiefer und schließt seine Lippen um die Spitze deiner Brust. Du hörst dich selbst scharf einatmen, als der elektrische Schock hinunter zwischen deine Beine fährt. Seine Hand wandert zu deiner anderen Brust. Er saugt und leckt an der einen, rollt die Brustwarze der anderen zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger, bis du dich stöhnend und seufzend aufbäumst und deine Hände in seine Haare krallst.

"Neven..."

Es ist kaum mehr als ein raues Flüstern, für mehr hast du keinen Atem. Er kommt wieder zu dir hoch, küsst dich kurz auf den Mundwinkel, dann nimmt er deine Hand und presst sie in seinen Schritt. Du übernimmst seinen Rhythmus, während Neven Knopf und Reißverschluss deiner Shorts öffnet und seine Hand hineinschiebt. Als sein Finger zwischen deine Schamlippen gleitet, stockt dir einen Moment der Atem. Er küsst deinen offenen Mund, saugt sich an deiner Unterlippe fest, während er immer wieder über die Stelle streicht, die dich Sterne sehen lässt.

Er reibt sich an deiner Hand, weil du inzwischen jede Koordination verloren hast und nichts mehr tun kannst. Sein Atem geht schwer. Schließlich setzt er sich auf und greift den Bund deiner Shorts mitsamt deinem Slip. Du hebst die Hüften, damit er sie dir ausziehen kann. Er legt deine Sachen zur Seite, dann drückt er deine Beine auseinander und kniet sich dazwischen. Er öffnet seine Jeans und streift sie sich ein Stück von den Hüften, ohne sie ganz auszuziehen.

Schließlich bewegt er sich über dich, greift seinen Schwanz und lässt die Spitze ein paar Mal zwischen deinen Schamlippen entlanggleiten, bevor er sich schließlich in dich hineinschiebt und dabei geräuschvoll stöhnt. Normalerweise magst du es ja, dass er so laut ist, aber hier draußen hast du ein bisschen Angst, dass euch jemand hören könnte.

„Entspann dich“, flüstert er und küsst deine Schläfe. Er beginnt, sich langsam zu bewegen, und er fühlt sich wie immer überwältigend an. Eine Weile kannst du nichts anderes tun, als mit geschlossenen Augen dazuliegen und das Gefühl zu genießen.

Irgendwann blinzelst du in den grauen Himmel, dann gleitet dein Blick über die gespannten Muskeln seiner Schultern und Oberarme, über die kleinen Wasserperlen, die sich in den feinen Härchen auf seinen Ohren gefangen haben. Er hat die Augen geschlossen, und die vorgeschobene Unterlippe sieht so süß aus, dass du den Kopf hebst und leicht hineinbeißt. Er stöhnt gegen deinen Mund, küsst dich dann fahrig, bevor er seine Stirn auf deine legt.

Deine Hände schieben sich auf seinen Rücken, wandern über die samtige Haut, drücken sich in seine Muskeln. Er fasst es als Aufmunterung auf, sein Rhythmus wird schneller. Er stützt sich auf den Händen ab und drückt sich nach oben, verändert immer wieder ein bisschen den Winkel, bis er mit seinem Schwanz diese eine Stelle in dir findet, bei der sich dir unwillkürlich die Augen verdrehen. Er hat gemerkt, dass es da genau richtig ist, und gibt jede Zurückhaltung auf, stößt schnell und hart immer wieder genau dort hinein. Jetzt wirst du auch laut, du kannst gar nichts dagegen tun.

Immer wieder landen Tropfen in deinem Gesicht, weil seine Haare inzwischen so richtig nass sind, aber im Moment ist dir alles egal. Deine Hände suchen verzweifelt Halt an seinen Schultern, während er schwer atmend immer wieder zustößt.

Kurz vor dem Höhepunkt greifst du seine Hüften und schiebst dich ihm entgegen, und als er sich noch ein Stück tiefer in dich drückt, überrollt dich dein Orgasmus so lang und so heftig, das gefühlte Ewigkeiten nur buntes Rauschen in deinem Kopf ist. Neven stößt noch ein paar Mal hart zu, dann kommt er auch, so laut wie immer, du musst ein wenig lachen.

Er lässt sich auf dich sinken, dass du seinen rasenden Herzschlag spürst, streicht mit einer Hand durch deine Haare und küsst dich, reibt seine Nase an deiner Wange entlang. Dann hebt er sich vorsichtig von dir und legt sich neben dich auf die Decke. Im Liegen zieht er seine Jeans wieder hoch, dann dreht er sich zu dir, rutscht ganz nah heran und zieht dich in seine Arme. Er greift den Saum der Decke hinter sich und zieht ein Stück davon über euch. Es ist nicht kalt, die Luft ist immer noch warm und schwül, aber du fühlst dich so trotzdem wohler.

„Das wollte ich schon immer mal machen, draußen im Regen mit dir vögeln“, raunt er dir ins Ohr.

„Ich auch.“

„Mir gefällt, wie du denkst. Wie gut, dass wir uns getroffen haben.“

**Author's Note:**

> http://itch-for-subotic.tumblr.com/


End file.
